


Blind Chicken

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: It was supposed to be a game. But seeing him there made something churn inside Dipper and he couldnt stop himself from kissing him.





	Blind Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, by the way the games Blind chicken.

Since the crew couldn't find something to cover Norman eyes with, they favored for turning off all the lights in the house so it was pitch black, which unfortunately for Norman, made hiding an easy task. Dipper ducked into a hallway quietly laughing as he saw Norman blindly feel around, he grinned when he saw Norman slowly inching his way towards him. Dipper backed away deeper into the darkness of the hallway, and sat on his heels, it wasn't till now that Dipper could really study the faceless fingure. He could make out the shape of gravity defying hair and broad shoulders with skinny legs and he could see strong stubby fingers grazing the wall as he felt his way through. And Dipper could almost make out his face. Scrunched up in concentration and Dipper was sure his eyes must be droopy from the all nighter they were pulling. His lips would pout slightly. And Dipper knew he was lost, that he had no idea that Dipper stood in front of him, watching as Norman felt his way through in hopes he might hear a giggle or the shuffle of feet.

And all at once it felt beautiful. Norman looked beautiful. He looked like home. Without thinking too much about it, Dipper padded closer and he felt strong hands reach out hurriedly to grab him laughing quietly and declaring his victory. It was like a trance, almost. Dipper slid his hands over Norman's chest and around his shoulders. Ignoring the words that confusedly spilled from Norman's mouth. "Dipper?" He whispered. "Dipper, are you okay?" And Dipper wasn't. But Norman didn't need to know that. He stood on his toes his lips inching closer to Norman's. "Your crying." Dipper wouldn't have heard it had the room not have been so silent.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, only because it's so late at night and I felt like this was a good place to start and stop. Let me know what you think, I might continue it if I get the same inspiration I got with this short chapter.


End file.
